


Someone Who Really Loves You

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Harley X ivy week, Love Confessions, One Shot, not really tho bc I'm not talented lmao, somewhat smut I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Day 1 of Harley X Ivy week <3Not really mature but like borderline My tumblr is myshipsokdontouch and I have a blog called harl and red if you want to check it out <3Day: "First's"Story: First Kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy I'm a dirty sinner ok enjoy this 
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> -Bo

Harley and ivy week

Firsts

Day one

  
"Ow. ow ow ow _oow_."

"Stop being a baby."

Harley sucked in her breath as Ivy dabbed her lacerations with hydrogen peroxide, the solution fizzing as soon as it touched the wounds. Harley sat on the edge of the bathroom sink as ivy stood in between her legs. Ivy knew it hurt but she wasn't in the mood to baby Harley. Not if she wouldn't tell her the truth.

Ivy turned away to clean the rag and turned back to Harley, who was now looking at her feet and pouting. Ivy rolled her eyes and lifted the harlequin's grease paint covered face with two fingers under her chin. She slid the jester's cowl off of her head gently and tossed it aside. She then started to work at the white paint with a makeup wipe, revealing bruises as she went, making her eyes red and she saw them. Grief turned to anger quickly and the blonde could tell her change in mood.

"Red, are ya mad at me?"

Ivy scoffed, (not at the statement, because she wasn't really mad at Harley) but at the sheer naïveté of it.) Seeing Harley's face after that prompted Ivy to elaborate.

"No."

Nice elaboration. Harley's face was even more worry stricken.

"I am extremely frustrated. Because you haven't told me the truth about how this happened."

"I toldya, Red, it was B-Man!" Harley lied.

"Cut the bullshit, Harley! You've been crying your eyes out and you've never done that because of Batman! It's him and you know it! Why do you defend him? He beats you, Harley, and all I'm here for is to patch you up and send you back! Is that right??" Pam's eyes were welling with tears, threatening to spill out. Hot trails of salty water were already steadily flowing down the Harlequin's face.

"I'm sorry, Red, I'm so sorry. It's not like that, really!" She heaved in between sobs. "I know I treat ya like crap and I don't wanna, honest! I just.. I don't.... I can't help it."

Ivy was surprised by Harley's sudden change of mind. Like she had finally come to reality after all these times of back and forth, coming and going. She had finally admitted it, and that was the first step.

Harley noticed the redhead's expression of surprise and pulled her closer, if that was even possible due to their current positions. Embracing her in a hug, Ivy's head rested on the blonde's shoulders.

This was a usual practice of the two best friends.

Harley pulled ivy away and moved her so they were looking straight at each other.

Except this time it was different.

"Pamela." Harley started, noticing the redheads change in demeanor at the use of her full name. "I love you."

Ivy's eyes were wide but something in them said _doubt, not real, as friends._

Harley corrected herself.

"Pamela, I'm _in love_ with you."

  
Pam only had a second to register what the blonde was saying before she was pulled close to Harley's face, her soft lips brushing against Harley's bruised ones. Harley gripped ivy's face and jaw with passion as if to keep her from disappearing. As if she had only dreamt up this scenario, as she had so many times before. But she knew this wasn't a dream, it was _better_.

Pamela had the same reoccurring thought as Harley. She ran her hands hungrily from Harley's neck to her chest and around to her side. She had wanted this, prayed to any gods that existed for this. Harley's feelings were finally mutual. Or maybe they always had been. It didn't matter now.

Pam reached around and picked Harley up off the sink by her rear and walked out of the bathroom, never losing contact with those lips. Slowly she sat down on the bed with Harley in her lap and the blonde broke the kiss, breathing hard. She looked into those bright green eyes, that were now darker with lust and love. A seemingly contradictory pair. Harley pecked her only the lips and then trailed her kisses down Ivy's neck; pulling away luscious red curls, that smelled so good, to attack her neck. Ivy groaned slightly and tilted her head to the side.

Harley wanted, no, _needed_ to show Red how much she appreciated her. _She had always been there._ A kiss. _She never turned her away._ A nibble. _She was the light of her darkness._

Instinctively, Harley rolled her hips into into ivy's center and ivy exhaled deeply, nostrils flaring. Then, suddenly, Harley pulled back, staring at Pam. Her expression was not unlike the look of a man under ivy's pheromones. Her eyes fluttered open at the sudden halt of their activities. Trying to register Harley's expression in this clouded state proved difficult for Pam, so she waited for Harley to explain her self.

"Pam-a-lamb?"

"Yes, Harl?"

"Do you... love me?"

Ivy chuckled at that. A sound that wasn't maniacal. Or threatening. It was whole hearted and pure.

"Harley, I have _always_ loved you." 


End file.
